In modern people's life, folding furniture such as folding tables are becoming more and more widely used, however, tabletops of folding tables are made of hollow plates, and these hollow plates are connected to support brackets by bolts and the like. Because of problems related to production processes, strength issues, and post-assembly during the production process of these hollow plates, opening molds are very complex, and consumes a large amount of raw materials.